Lana Loves Melanie
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: A new student named Melanie Hart comes to Lola and Lana's class. However, there's one catch. Lana thinks she's falling in love with her. What's more is that NOBODY in Lana's family knows she's gay. Is Lana ready to confess her love for Melanie and come out to her family? Read and Review. Melanie Hart is my OC and she's the one in the cover image. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Today was a typical day in early April. Twins Lola and Lana Loud were just going about their day minding their own business by coloring in their classroom. Little did the two know that today would be the start of a chain of events that would change both their lives forever.

The coloring period was briefly interrupted when the twins' teacher, Mr. Cooper, stood in the front of the classroom. "Attention boys and girls, we have a new student joining our class today."

The students in the room reacted to the news by quietly chattering among themselves. The twins look at each other with looks of excitement.

"Now wait here just a minute while I get our new student from Principal Huggins' office," Mr. Cooper says as he leaves the room.

Lola and Lana start to talk about what they think of getting a new student to join their class.

"A new student sounds exciting. I hope it's a girl so the two of us can have tea parties and play dress up," Lola squeals.

"Bor-ing. I hope the new student likes doing actual _fun_ things, like playing in the mud or playing tag," Lana says.

The door to the classroom opens and Mr. Cooper walks in with a little girl. The girl has red shoulder length hair with bangs that partially cover her right eye. She's wearing a white shirt with blue horizontal stripes, a blue mini-jacket, a short blue skirt, blue leggings, blue slip-on shoes, and a blue headband on her head. The only thing on her that wasn't blue (other than her white shirt and red hair) was a light purple backpack.

"This is Melanie Hart," Mr. Cooper introduces. He bends down and looks at Melanie, "Say hi to everybody."

"Hello everyone, my name is Melanie," She greets in a soft but well-spoken tone.

Mr. Cooper looks at the twins and gives a small smile, "Why don't you sit with the twins," Mr. Cooper wholeheartedly suggests.

Melanie looks at the twins and smiles, to which the twins smile back and wave.

"Thank you Mr. Cooper," Melanie says politely as she sits down at the round table the twins are at and faces them.

After Mr. Cooper walks away, Melanie starts talking to the twins. "So you are twins? I've never met twins before. What are your names?" Melanie asks.

"I'm Lola. I love competing in beauty pageants. This beautiful face belongs in the spotlight," Lola introduces while softly flipping her long blonde hair.

Lana reacts to her sister's conceited nature by rolling her eyes. Melanie reacts by pointing her lips to the side.

"Meh, pageants aren't really my thing. Don't get me wrong, sometimes the dresses that the girls wear are beautiful, but I don't think I could ever do that," Melanie confessed.

"I'm Lana, I love playing in the mud and chasing frogs until I get nice and dirty," Lana introduces.

"Hmm, I don't like mud but I do like a lot of animals, including frogs," Melanie says.

Lana replies to Melanie's comment by tilting her head while smiling and quietly saying "hmm."

"Now ladies," Mr. Cooper began, "I know having a new student around may seem exciting, but now's the time to be quiet as we get ready to print out letters."

Mr. Cooper picks up a stack of worksheets from his desk and starts to hand it to the students. This is practice for the kids to learn to write clearly and neatly.

"This might help me with my Z's. I could never make proper Z's because they always come out really curvy," Melanie chuckles.

Melanie, Lola, and Lana obeyed their teacher and worked diligently on their worksheets. Oddly enough, Lana found herself constantly looking up and staring at Melanie. She found Melanie to be pretty friendly despite having just met.

" _Hmm, she's made a pretty good impression so far. She's nice, she seems sweet, and she's kinda cute,"_ Lana thought.

As Lana repeated what her inner thoughts were just now, her eyes widen after she realizes she just called Melanie "cute".

" _Wait a minute. Did I just call Melanie 'cute'? But...it can't be. Does that mean that I'm...no. Oh no, no, no, no…"_ Lana panics.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, it's time for gym, specifically gym for Lola. You see, while the twins have gym during the same period, they don't have it on the same day. Instead, they alternate between days. When Lola's in gym, Lana has a free period where she's able to do her own thing. Today Melanie was joining Lola's gym class, so Lana decides to talk to someone about what she thinks about Melanie.

Lana has a friend named Kristen, who is usually referred to as Kris, who happens to be attracted to girls. Kris is the perfect person to talk to about this situation that Lana is in. Lana walks to a mud pile behind the school to look for Kristen. Sure enough, there she is. Kristen is an African-American girl with dark brown dreadlocks. She is wearing a red short sleeved shirt with dirty blue jeans and gray shoes.

"Hi, Kris," Lana greeted.

Kris looked up at Lana and grinned, "Lans! How's it going?" Kris greets.

"I'm fine, but I need to talk to you about something," Lana explains.

Kris' smile instantly fades and gets up from the ground. After dusting the mud off herself, she looks at Lana.

"What's the matter?" Kris asks.

"Nothing's the matter. I just wanna talk," Lana says.

"Alright then, what's up?" Kris replies.

"You know that new girl Melanie?" Lana wonders.

"That cute little redhead? Yeah I know her," Kris answers.

Lana gives a nervous little frown and she starts to nervously twiddle her index fingers together.

"Well...I sort of...I think I...like her," Lana stutters.

Kris places her thumb and index finger on her chin and looks at Lana with a raised eyebrow.

"That way?" Kris says simply.

Lana bites her bottom lip, "Yes," Lana squeaks.

Kris smiles and puts her hand on Lana's shoulder, "I'm proud of you. You should totally tell Lola about this," Kris suggests.

"Sorry Kris but I can't do that," Lana protested.

"Why not?" Kris wonders.

Lana sighs in defeat as she removes Kris' hand from her shoulder, "None of my family knows I'm gay. That is the _biggest_ secret I've ever kept from my family. I can't just spring this on them, it'll be too much for them to take," Lana confessed sadly.

Kris gives a look of understanding, "You do have a good point. I mean, if _none_ of your family knows you're gay, then this news will be a pretty big shock for them. And I gotta give you credit that you put your family's needs first," Kris says.

Lana remains silent as she starts to look down in sadness. Kris has never seen her friend so vulnerable so she looks at her in pity.

Kris gets an idea, "You want my advice? I think you should spend time getting to know her better. Then maybe as time goes on you can decide whether you're ready to confess your feelings for her," Kris explains.

Lana looks up at Kris, "That...actually makes a lot of sense. Thanks Kris," Lana says while smiling at Kris.

Lola and Melanie, dressed in red gym uniforms, walk out of the building and towards Lana and Kris.

"Hi, Lana," Lola greets.

Lola's smile fades as soon as she sees Kris, "Hello _Kristen_ ," Lola says in a slightly disdainful tone.

"Why don't you like me?" Kris asks.

Lola does not answer Kris' question. Instead, she turns to Lana, "We did the climbing net in gym today," Lola says.

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?" Lana wonders.

"Melanie climbed three feet," Lola squeals.

"Coach says that if I had climbed six more feet, then I would have reached the ceiling," Melanie comments.

"Oh wow, that's impressive," Lana compliments.

The bell rings, which signifies that it's time to go back to class, which is exactly what the twins, Melanie, and Kris do.

* * *

At exactly 3:00 on the dot, it was time to go home. The twins agreed to wait with Melanie for her to get picked up.

"So, how did you like it here?" Lana asks Melanie.

"Well it's a little too soon to tell, but for the most part, it was pretty good," Melanie says while smiling.

 _"Darn it, her smile is so cute! Why does she have to be so cute?!"_ Lana thought to herself.

Suddenly, a white car pulls up. "Oh look, my mom's here," Melanie comments. She opens the back door and gets inside. "Goodbye, see you tomorrow," Melanie bids farewell.

After the twins wave goodbye and watch Melanie's car drive off in the distance, they start walking home.

"Melanie is so much fun. You should have seen how excited she was when she saw the climbing net in gym. She was also really friendly," Lola complimented.

Lana realized that listening to Lola go on and on about Melanie was _not_ helping the situation she's in.

"So, what did you think of her?" Lola asks, bringing her twin out of her thoughts.

Lana did not want to tell her twin that she's fond of Melanie; at least not yet. Instead she says the first thing that pops in her head.

"She's nice I guess," Lana answers simply.

Lola is confused by Lana's nonchalant response, so she asks her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Lana says.

"You sure? You seem kinda sluggish."

"I'm just tired that's all."

"Alright then," Lola shrugs as the two of them walk home in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know many of you were concerned that this story is about Lana, a six year old, liking another girl. Well for starters, yes a six year old can have a crush on someone of the same gender. I asked a friend of mine and she says yes. It's pretty much the same as a kid having a crush on the opposite gender. You should also know that I planned this story, this "Lana is a lesbian" headcanon, and my OC Melanie Hart _WAY_ before "L is for Love" and _WAY_ before Luna X Sam. Another note is that I'm working really hard on this story and it's another story of mine that I'm putting a lot of work and passion into. So on with the story.**

As the week went on, Lana followed Kristen's advice and got to know Melanie better. She learned some fairly interesting things: she's an only child, but she has cousins that she considers siblings, she only has her mom, but she's totally Ok with that, she has a cat named Cookie and a bird named Aqua, and the most interesting fact of all, she loves making friends.

All of these things only escalated Lana's attraction to her. By Friday, Lana decided that now was the time to confess her feelings. However, she felt she needed more input from Kristen. Lunchtime seemed like the perfect time to talk to Kris about this.

Today Lisa joined Melanie and the twins for lunch. Normally Lisa ate lunch either by herself or with a couple of friends from her kindergarten class. Only on fairly rare occasions did Lisa eat with any of her siblings. After the twins told her about Melanie, Lisa decided that she wants to meet her.

"So you're Melanie Hart. We meet at last," Lisa tells Melanie as she sits down for lunch.

Melanie raises an eyebrow at Lisa, "And you are?" Melanie questions.

"I'm Lisa, younger of sister of Lola and Lana," Lisa introduces.

This time Melanie raises both her eyebrows, "Younger sister? You seem far too well-spoken to be younger than the twins," Melanie comments.

"Thank you. That's because I'm a genius. Four years old and I'm very adept at science and other academic subjects," Lisa explained.

"Wow, that's impressive. Well nice to meet you Lisa," Melanie greets.

Lana starts looking around the cafeteria for Kris. When she finally finds her, Lana turns to Lola, Melanie, and Lisa.

"Uh, excuse me, I'll be right back," Lana excuses herself as she goes to Kris' table.

When Kris sees Lana approach her table, she greets her friend, "Hi Lans, have a seat," Kris offers.

"Thanks," Lana sits across from Kris.

Kris places both her elbows on the table and places her hands underneath her chin. "So...how's your progress?" Kris asks in a sultry tone.

"Oh, you mean with Melanie?" Lana asks.

"Mm-hmm," Kris replies while moving her eyebrows up and down.

First, Lana looks around to make sure nobody's around. When she feels the coast is clear, she uses her hand to gesture for Kris to move closer. Once she does, Lana tells her progress.

"I'm liking her more every day," Lana confessed.

Kris beams with pride, "Aww, that's great news Lana!" She congratulates.

"After following your advice and getting to know her better, I think I can safely say I have a crush on her," Lana says.

"Bravo," Kris says, "So you think you're ready to tell her?"

"I think so," Lana replies, "And I know the perfect time to tell her. During Lola's art class since both Melanie and I have a free period."

"Good plan," Kris compliments.

Lana's excitement abruptly stopped when a thought came into her mind that could potentially spell out bad news for her.

"Wait...but what if...she doesn't like girls?" Lana mumbles nervously.

Kristen's smile instantly fades when she realizes that could be a possibility. However, she started to remember a similar situation she was in where she herself had a crush on a straight girl.

"Lana…" Kris started to say. This immediately caught Lana's attention.

"Lana, if it turns out that Melanie likes boys, don't worry about it," Kris tells her.

"What do you mean?" Lana wonders, legitimately curious.

"I was in a similar situation," Kris explains, "The very first girl crush I had was on a straight girl. When she told me, I was upset at first but gradually I learned to move on and get past it. And even though she felt a little awkward about it at first, she also learned to let it go," Kris explained.

"So what exactly happened?" Lana replies.

"It took a while, but we were able to remain the closest of friends. So hopefully if Melanie doesn't like you the same way, she can find it in her heart to at least be your friend," Kris whispers in a soft tone.

Lana turns around and looks back towards Melanie, who is smiling and laughing with Lola and Lisa. She realized this week that Melanie would make an excellent friend, even if she can't be anything more than that.

Lana looks back at Kris, "You know what? Even though she can't be, you know, anything other than a friend, I'll be fine with it," Lana says.

"You sure about that?" Kris wonders.

"Yes I am," Lana reassures, "I'm gonna head back. Lunch is almost over."

"Good luck and let me know what happens," Kris bids farewell.

* * *

At 2:30 pm, Lola was in her art class and Lana looked around the playground for Melanie. When she finally found her picking dandelions in a field near the school, she knew the time had come to confess her feelings.

Taking a deep breath, Lana approached Melanie. The redhead grins at the blonde that was walking up to her.

"Hi Lana," Melanie greets.

"Hi Melanie," Lana answers.

"Nice weather isn't it," Melanie comments.

"Melanie…" Lana hesitates, "There's something I have to tell you."

Melanie takes notice of Lana's nervous demeanor and starts to wonder if what Lana has to tell her is serious. Her smile turns into a small frown and she tilts her head.

"Tell me what Lana?" Melanie speaks up.

This is it. Here it comes. The phrase that Lana was _terrified_ of saying but knew that she definitely _had_ to say. She placed her hands to her side and looks at the redhead right in the eyes.

"Melanie. I...I...I like you. And I don't just mean as a friend. But I mean I _like_ like you," Lana stuttered.

Now that she confessed, and actually relieved that she did, Lana looks at Melanie and waits patiently for her reaction.

Melanie reacted to the news by opening her eyes wide, dropping the dandelions that were clutched in her hands, and loudly gasped in shock.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

After the dandelions fall to the ground, Melanie's hand starts visibly shaking. She is clearly shocked.

"You...you...you like me?! Like, the way boys and girls like each other?" Melanie questions, with a panicked tone in her voice.

Lana was pretty shaken by Melanie's reaction, but is at least thankful that she isn't angry. At least not yet.

"Yes. I know the idea of a girl liking another girl that way may seem weird to you, but that does exist and that is a real thing," Lana explains.

Melanie looks downward and bites her bottom lip while rubbing the side of her neck.

"So because you are a girl that likes girls, does that mean you're...gay?" Melanie whispers.

"Yes it does. I think there's a term for a girl that likes girls," Lana says, "Starts with an 'L' I think."

"Lesbian," Melanie answers.

"Right. That's it," Lana realizes.

There's silence between the two girls now that Melanie is completely at a loss for words. She had a feeling that somebody was going to have a crush on her _eventually_ but she never in a million years thought that it would be a _girl_ that would pine for her affection.

Melanie just silently stares at Lana. She liked her fine as a friend, as well as Lola. But the notion of being Lana's "girlfriend" was something that just confused her.

Tired of the silence, Lana spoke up with another truth, "You know, even though I like you, if you just want to be friends, I'm 100% Ok with it. Really I am," Lana clarifies.

Lana gives Melanie a small grin that signifies that she's definitely Ok with the two of them just being friends.

What Melanie had to say next was something that probably sounds rude but she was incredibly curious.

"Does your family know? That you're a lesbian?" Melanie questions.

Lana's eyes widen and tiny beads of sweat form on her temples. As much as she didn't want to, she knew that she had to tell her the hard truth.

"(Exhale) No they don't. Nobody knows, not even my own twin," Lana sighs in a defeated tone.

 _Oh man, I'm basically the first and only person she came out to. This feels very strange for me,_ Melanie thought to herself.

"Well...does your family know any others?" Melanie questions.

"Any other what?" Lana asks, "Gay people?"

Melanie silently nods her head.

 _Of course, the McBrides. I'll talk about the McBrides._ Lana realizes in her mind.

"Actually yes," Lana explained, "See, my big brother Lincoln has a friend named Clyde. Clyde has two dads. I think they are the only gay people we know."

Melanie's eyes light up after she discovers that Lana's family at least knows some gay people. And gay men no less.

"Sorry to ask so many questions, but how does your family treat them?" Melanie asks curiously.

"We definitely treat them fairly and equally," Lana reassures with great honesty.

"Since your family treats them with respect, then you shouldn't have to worry about coming out to your family," Melanie says in a soft tone.

Lana starts nervously biting her bottom lip, "Even though we fully respect the McBrides, I think gayness is different for grown-ups than it is for kids," Lana whispers.

"So are you still afraid?" Melanie questions.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't be and we're tolerant, but I just don't know how they're gonna react," Lana says.

Lana's eyes are now fixated to the ground and she's completely silent. Melanie looks at the blonde in front of her with pity. She has an idea.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I can be there with you when you tell them," Melanie tells her.

Lana looks up at Melanie and sees the redhead has a friendly grin on her face to indicate that everything's gonna be Ok as long as she's around.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you Melanie," Lana whispers.

* * *

Before either girl knew it, their free period had ended and the thunderous sound of the school bell broke their conversation. Unlike what happens after Lola and Melanie's gym class, Lola does not go outside to meet her sister. Instead, since she's already in the building, she goes back to Mr. Cooper's class.

"We'd better head back," Lana says as she and Melanie walk back inside the building.

Once they enter their classroom and get ready to pack their stuff to go home, Lola shows her sister and Melanie a painting she made today.

"Look what I did in art today," Lola says triumphantly.

She lays her painting on the table. It is a drawing of her, Melanie, and Lana standing underneath a rainbow with a sun in the corner of the page.

"This is nice Lola," Melanie compliments, "Those colors are really pretty."

Lana just silently stares at the picture, or more specifically at the rainbow. She remembers that the rainbow supposedly represents gay pride. Soon her fears start flooding back to her.

Lola notices Lana's seemingly disinterested reaction and speaks up, "I know you're not into the bright and colorful girly stuff but you gotta give me some credit," Lola comments.

Lana blinks to snap herself out of her daze, "Um, maybe mom and dad will hang it on the fridge," Lana says.

"Hmm, maybe," Lola whispers.

As the elementary school Louds are dismissed and walk home together, Lola shows her masterpiece to Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa. However, Lana slowly trails behind, trying as best as she could to erase her fears.


	5. Chapter 5 (A)

The following Monday morning was time for another day of school. Lana's eyes flutter open as the sunshine beamed into her bedroom that she shared with her twin. She sat up in her bed and looked around to see Lola standing in front of her mirror while getting dressed.

Lola looked at her twin, "Good morning Lana," Lola greets.

Lana yawns and stretches, "Morning," Lana answers rather groggily.

"Boy you made quite a racket last night," Lola comments.

Lana gives a look of confusion, "Huh? What're you talking about?" She wonders.

"You kept tossing and turning and I think you said something like 'no' and 'help' and 'stop it, you're my family'. Did you have a bad dream?" Lola explains, with a hint of concern in her voice.

Lana froze. She actually _did_ have a nightmare last night, and it was a pretty scary and intense one too. She very vaguely remembers making a fuss over her dream, but she figured that Lola would be too sleepy to notice it. Apparently she was wrong.

"Uh...yeah. That's all it was, just a bad dream," Lana answers.

"Seemed like a pretty bad one. Wanna talk about it?" Lola suggested gently.

"No!" Lana yelped as she grabbed onto her covers.

Lana's reaction made Lola raise an eyebrow and tilt her head in confusion.

"Uh, I mean, I don't think that's a good idea. It's something I'd _really_ rather forget," Lana stammers while giving a nervous chuckle.

"I understand," Lola replies, "We'd better get ready or we'll be late for school."

"Right, right," Lana gets up from her bed and gets ready.

* * *

Shortly after arriving at school, the twins were greeted by Melanie, who had arrived just before they did.

"Hi you guys," Melanie greeted.

"Hi," Lola replied.

Lana did not say anything. Instead she looks downward with a sad look on her face. Melanie takes notice of this and immediately feels concerned.

"Lana? You alright?" Melanie asks.

Lana looks up at Melanie, "Uh...no. I...I had a nightmare last night. I'm pretty shaken up," Lana mutters.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Lola explains.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about your nightmare. Maybe you'll forget about it as the day goes on," Melanie suggests.

About halfway through reading class, Mr. Cooper walked up to the twins' and Melanie's table and kneeled down so he's eye level with Lola.

"Excuse me Lola. Both Coach Pacowski and Principal Huggins would like to speak to you during lunch," Mr. Cooper whispers.

"What for?" Lola wonders, genuinely curious.

"According to Coach Pacowski, you signed up for the gymnastics team?" Mr. Cooper says.

Lola paused for a moment, "That's right, I did," She mutters.

"Well they both would like to discuss with you about whether or not that's a good idea. And lunchtime is the only period in which they are both able to talk to you," Mr. Cooper explains.

"Oh, of course I'll meet with them," Lola says politely.

Soon afterwards, Mr. Cooper walks away and Lola goes back to what she was doing, which was reading a book.

When she's sure that her sister is preoccupied, Lana discreetly hands Melanie a note that she folded in half. She gestures for Melanie to open the note, but keep it hidden from Lola.

Melanie places her book on the table upward so that it's covering her face. She opens the note which reads: "I do have to talk to you about my nightmare, but it involves my family, including Lola. So we can't talk about it while she's around. When Lola's talking to Mr. P and Mr. H, then we'll talk."

After reading the note, Melanie and Lana look at each other and silently nod.

* * *

 **(A/N: Lana's nightmare is going to be in the next chapter for several reasons. One, her nightmare is going to be pretty detailed, so I figured it would be better to devote a whole chapter to it. Two, if her nightmare was put here, the flow and tone of the story would feel a little off. Three, I didn't want this chapter to feel a lot longer than it should be. So, if this chapter feels incredibly short to you, then you can consider it as sort of a prologue leading to Lana's nightmare.)**


	6. Chapter 5 (B)

A few hours later, the twins and Melanie head to the cafeteria, with Lola carrying a pink lunchbox.

"Don't forget about your meeting," Lana reminds her.

"I know that," Lola scoffs as she cautiously enters Principal Huggins' office.

"See you after lunch," Melanie says as the door closes in her face.

"Come with me," Lana instructed.

She grabs Melanie by the wrist and leads her into the cafeteria towards towards a table that's the farthest away from everybody else as possible. According to Kristen, this was the most isolated table in the whole school and is only beaten out by the sticky table in terms of places that nobody would want to sit.

Speaking of Kristen, she's sitting at the isolated table right now. Lana had asked her to meet her and Melanie there so that Kristen could also hear Lana's dream.

After Lana and Melanie reach the isolated table, Kris smiles and greets them, "Hi you must be Melanie. Pleased to meet ya. I'm Kristen, but you can call me Kris," Kris greets in a friendly tone.

"I've seen you in class, it's nice to meet you," Melanie greets.

"You're right Lans, she's just as cute as you said she is," Kris comments.

"Uh Kris, this is no time for friendly little chit-chat. My nightmare was very serious and I need your guys' help," Lana says sternly.

She then turns to Melanie, "Why don't you sit next to Kris," Lana whispers.

Melanie does what she's told and sits right next to Kris. Lana sits across from her two friends.

"Ok, so this is what happened in my dream…" Lana began.

* * *

Lana's nightmare began with her standing in front of the door to her house. The sky is unusually cloudy, which really only happened during thunderstorms. The little six year old took a few deep breaths before she finally pushes the door open.

All her siblings are sitting on the couch, all squeezed tightly together. Her mom and dad stood behind the couch. Much to Lana's surprise, they weren't watching TV, instead they were just kinda sitting there.

Gathering her courage, Lana stood in front of everybody, "Ahem, um guys, there's something I have to tell you."

Everybody looks at each other and then back at Lana.

"Tell us what, sweetie?" Rita questions.

Here it is, the moment of truth. Lana nervously rubbed her left hand on top of her right hand.

"I...I…(deep breath) I like girls. I'm...attracted to girls," Lana tells her family.

Suddenly, as if eerily on cue, a flash of lightning and a monsterous thunder crash echoed outside. 12 pairs of eyes widen in shock as they stare back at Lana. There's a deafening silence in the room for about 5 seconds until…

"You WHAT?!" Rita gasps as she throws herself in Lynn Sr's arms and bursts into tears.

While holding his crying wife in his arms, Lynn Sr. shakes his right fist in the air and with an angry expression, hollers, "LANA LOUD!"

Even though Lana is pretty shaken up by her parents' reaction, _nothing_ could have prepared her for how her siblings would react.

First, Lori grabbed the TV remote from Lynn's hand and aimed it at Lana, "You unholy CREATURE!" Lori hollered as she hurled the remote right at Lana's head. Bam!

"Oww, hey!" Lana cries. She lightly rubs the side of her head where the remote hit her.

"Shut up!" Luna cries as she throws her electric guitar towards Lana. She rightfully dodges it.

"What'd you do that for?" Lana begs, while on the brink of tears.

"Because a female being romantically inclined towards another female is not only biologically impossible, but it's also psychologically frowned upon," Lisa explains, with a smug and condescending look on her face.

"Huh?" Lana says simply.

"In other words, girl on girl love is the devil's work," Lucy icily whispers, "You're evil."

Lana gasps in horror as yet another lightning flash and thunder crash echo outside. And if that weren't enough, a strong gust of wind came and blew the roof off the house. After Lana somberly stared at the roof of her house blowing away, she looked at her family.

Lola harshly pointed her right index finger at her twin, "LET'S GET HER!" Lola screams in an almost animalistic nature.

Lana ran towards the front door, swung it open, and ran down the street as fast as her legs could carry her. Of course all her siblings except for Lily give chase.

Lana felt a huge shadow loom over her. She glanced up for a few second and saw that the sky was turning a dark blue color. This obviously meant that it was now nighttime, and the dark gray clouds against the dark blue sky made the scenery even more mysterious and threatening.

As she runs, not only did it seem like the world was spinning, but Lana could see and hear rocks of various sizes being thrown at her. A couple of them even hit her.

"Nooo!" Lana cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Shut the hell up you little devil!" Lynn shouts.

"This oughta teach you!" Lincoln growls as he throws a rock at Lana.

As she continued to run as fast as she could, Lana wondered if anybody could possibly save her from the monsters that were chasing her.

"Help! Somebody, please help me!" Lana wailed with tears literally flooding from her eyes.

"Nobody's gonna help you," An ominous voice that did not belong to any of her siblings spoke to her.

As she continued running, Lana looked ahead and saw on the right-hand side of the sidewalk was a huge 8 foot tall iron arch that looked like it had words on it but it was too dark and she was too terrified to see what was written on the arch. The arch led to a large field that appeared to have grayish-white objects protruding upwards from the ground.

As soon as Lana approached the arch, she started dashing into the field and kept running until the arch was practically a speck in the distance. She stopped and turned around to see her siblings running past the arch.

Lana put her hand on her chest and started panting heavily, not just to try and catch her breath from running so far so fast, but to also feel just how fast her heart was beating.

"Phew, I think (pant, pant) I lost them (pant, pant)," Lana whispered.

After she calmed down, Lana used the tips of her right fingers to wipe away the tears from her eyes. She couldn't be more relieved that she was finally away from the scary monsters that were chasing her.

Once she felt nice and calm from running and crying, Lana looked around and saw that the strange place she had taken shelter in was the local cemetery.

"Th-this place is scary at night," Lana shivers, "I should go home."

Lana goes about walking towards the arch when dense fog started forming around her feet.

"Th-this is Ok. I'm Ok. At least…(deep breath) at least God's watching me now," Lana whispered as she kept walking.

Just as she was close to the exit, Lana passed an open grave that had newly been dug and a grayish-white unmarked gravestone. She couldn't help but stop and look at the hole.

"I can't believe someone will be put away here soon. I feel so sorry for whoever it is," Lana lamented.

Before she can walk away, a shadow appears behind a tree that was next to the headstone. This instantly frightens the poor girl.

"Wha...who...who's there?" Lana shudders.

The shadow does not answer her question. Instead, it emerges from behind the tree and steps forward towards Lana.

"H-hey. Whoever or whatever you are...you leave me alone. I have to go," Lana stuttered, trying to be tough, but most likely failing.

Lana turned away from the spooky shadow and tried to walk away again. However, the shadow reached out and violently grabbed Lana by the wrist, making her scream.

She did not want to turn around to see who or what grabbed her, but she knew she had to if she wanted to get free.

She looks and much to both her surprise and horror, she sees that the mysterious person who grabbed her wrist was none other than...Lola!

"Lola?!" Lana gasps, "But how? Weren't you chasing me with everybody else?"

Lola gave her a look that just screamed pure hatred and disdain. She also squeezed Lana's wrist incredibly hard.

"Uh, Ok. You're kinda hurting me," Lana says as she tries to loosen herself from her twin's grasp.

Lana herself couldn't tell if it was her imagination, or if she could actually hear the bones in her wrist cracking from the pressure that Lola was putting on her wrist.

"Now you're definitely hurting me! Let me go! That hurts!" Lana cried as she once again tries to wiggle out of Lola's grasp.

Remaining silent and keeping her tight grip around her twin, Lola steps forward and smacks Lana really hard across the face. The sharp, stinging pain that hit Lana's cheek was so intense that the tears started anew. Because Lana was hit so hard, she could literally feel that she had a big red mark on her face, which she did.

Lana is now crying and sobbing, "W-what's *sob* what's the matter *sob* with you?! *sob* *sniff* Why would you hurt me?"

Without warning, Lola grabbed Lana's other wrist, "Because...you're...GAY!" Lola screeched.

Now things got violent. Lola raised her knee in the air and jabbed it right in Lana's stomach. Lana groaned and dropped to her knees as tears stream down her face. Lola growled and pounced on Lana, with her fists flying all around Lana's face.

"No!" Lana screeched as she tried to protect herself from Lola beating her up.

Soon, the two of them started rolling around towards the new grave. Lana was able to stand up, but Lola grabbed her by the straps of her overalls and held her above the grave.

"Lola…" Lana begged in a harsh whisper, "Don't do this."

"Goodbye Lana…" Lola whispered in a sinister tone, "SEE YOU IN HELL!" She screamed.

Lola released her hands from Lana's overalls and dropped her twin down the grave. Lana screamed as she fell down the hole.

* * *

 **A/N: The reaction of Melanie and Kristen will be in the next chapter because A, look at how long this chapter is already. And B, this goes back to my rule about trying not to mess up the flow. So that's why the chapters before and after this will seem very short compared to this.**


End file.
